So Much For NonViolence
by GlimmerFall
Summary: This is what I think should've happened while Eli was talking to Clare after his fight with Fitz ElixClare TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Eli touched his cut lip as he walked down the hall towards Clare, praying she wouldn't notice it and needlessly worry about him or what he had just done.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Clare asked, not looking at him. She was too worried about any injuries she would see ruining Eli's perfect face.

"Conflict resolution," Eli replied confidently, with his trademark sexy-smirk. His tone implied to Clare that it was a_ bit_ more than that.

"So it's resolved?" Clare finally turned and gasped at the sight of his cut lip. "So much for non-violence..." she muttered, obviously not happy.

Now they were mere inches apart, facing each other as Clare tenderly touched the cut marring the perfection of Eli's lips.

"," Eli said quickly, hoping Clare wouldn't notice how much his breathing rate had increased due to their current position

Clare pressed hard an Eli's cut lip and took a half-step closer. Eli winced as he stepped back – no need to torture himself with thoughts of things, or rather, a certain person, he would never have.

"Nobody got hurt, huh?" Clare asked breathlessly – the closeness was getting to her too.

"This? This is nothing, I've had much worse before," Eli sighed at the lie. Why was he trying to seem tougher for Clare? She obviously wasn't interested in him. Plus, he'd never done that before.

"Well, let's be thankful that cut is your only injury, 'cause otherwise, I'd have a lot more places to kiss better," Clare said, an idea having formed in her mind as she moved yet closer to Eli.

"Kiss bet –" Eli's question was cut off as Clare's lips pressed against his own. In that moment, Eli could think of a thousand places he would lie about having injuries, just to feel her lips again. And then he was just lost in the movement of their lips.

When the two pulled apart, they both blushed bright red at all of the eyes on them – but what else could they expect, it was the middle of the hallway, and they were Clare Edwards, straight A and strongly Christian student, and Elijah Goldsworthy, goth slacker and new student, making out.

"That was... umm... I gotta get to class!" despite having initiated the kiss, Clare was... embarrassed? Clare turned to run away, but Eli caught a hold of her wrist before she could get anywhere.

"Wanna try that again?" he asked as his lips crashed down on hers this time.

Asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;

_Author's Note: I have to admit, I am completely in love with Eli. And the thought of Eli and Clare being together-they're gonna make an EPIC couple, dontcha think? Well, this was how I think things shoulda gone down between the two of them in 'Try Honest Part Two' _

_Review and I'll be your best friend :)_

_Aura_


	2. Chapter 2

Eli was staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until the bell would finally ring and he could finally go flirt with his gorgeous English partner.

_But is that all we are?_ Eli frowned. Why had Clare run away like a deer in headlights after they had kissed [twice] in the hallway? Hadn't he made it clear how he thought about her?

To Eli, Clare was more than just a bookworm whose parents had marital problems.

To Eli, Clare was amazing. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen; like a pool of water, Eli just wanted to drown in her eyes.

The bell rang.

Eli jumped, then gathered his things and made his way to the English room as quickly as possible, knowing Clare would be the first one there and hoping beyond hopes that it would be just the two of them there for a while before everyone else.

When he got to the classroom, there she was. Alone, setting her books on the desk behind his, her cheeks slightly red, as though she already knew who it was.

Clare looked up at the sound of Eli's footsteps, then blushed and looked down, unsure of where the two of them stood. Were they just friends? Or were they something more?

Eli slowly and, in Clare's opinion, sexily made his way down the rows towards her, his emerald eyes boring into her own sapphire ones the entire way, his trademark smirk on his lips.

Once Eli sat down, the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, either one lost in the other's eyes.

Just as Clare opened her mouth to finally speak, the door opened and the rest of their English class came flooding into the room. The moment they had had was lost.

During the English period, they were instructed to work on an oral presentation in their pairs. It took everything Eli had to stay focused on the assignment and not on who he was working on it with. He figured Clare, teacher's pet as she was, was having none of the same troubles as he.

Eli figured wrong.

Clare was having a massively hard time not asking Eli about their personal situation. Were they just English partners? Just friends? Something more?

But then why, Clare wondered, if they were nothing more, had Eli not only kissed her back, but kissed her for a second time?

_Because he likes you! _The fanfiction romanticist part of Clare's mind responded. _Just like you like him._

_No I don't!_ Clare didn't even want to consider the possibility. They'd known each other for what? A week? Two weeks? That's not long enough to start liking somebody!

Before either of them knew it, the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

"Wanna go to the Dot?" Eli asked Clare suddenly, motioning towards his hearse.

When she nodded, he smiled, and then returned to his usual smirk. He tilted his head towards the vehicle. "Get in."

Clare climbed into the passenger seat of the black vehicle, placing her bag at her feet in silence.

There was no conversation during the short trip to the coffee shop.

After they had both ordered, pated for, and received their drinks, the English partners sat down in the most private corner of the restaurant they could find, a small, two-person booth.

"Why did you kiss me?" Eli asked, flushed and slightly afraid of the answer.

"I wanted to kiss you better," Clare blushed furiously at the notion. "If you didn't want me to, I–"

Clare was cut off as, for the second time that day, Eli's lips pressed against her own, tasting this time of coffee, as opposed to the blood she had tasted before.

When Eli finally pulled away, both were breathing hard.

"Didn't want you to? Clare, I've been wanting to kiss you since the first time I met you, since I 'accidentally' ran over your glasses as an excuse to talk to you," Eli took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Clare, I like you."

Clare sat staring at Eli for a moment, astonished. But then her lips collided again with Eli's, and she was lost in feeling him, tasting him.

"Eli, I like you too."

"Wanna be my girlfriend officially?" he smirked.

She grimaced, but answered him all the same. "Definitely. Yes."

And then they were lost in the feel of each others' lips.

Asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;

_Author's Note: You know, I wasn't going to write this. I had actually planned on this story being a one-shot, but a bunch of you asked for me to update, so I decided I would make it a two-shot :) I spoil you guys too much :P_

_Review and I'll be your best friend! Only three of you remembered to mention that last time though :(_

_17 reviews, 347 hits, 1 C2 (what is that? Anyone want to tell me?), 18 favourites, and 9 alerts. I feel so loved. Thanks so much to everyone who contributed to those numbers_

_Aura / EliisMINE 33_


End file.
